1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reels or rewinders for winding line and, more particularly, to a hand reel for winding electrical extension cord.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are frequent occasions, especially in construction or repair work, where it is necessary to use an electric tool, such as a portable drill, saw, or the like, an appreciable distance from an outlet source of electric power. An extended electric cord coiled on a reel is typically used to connect the distant point of work with the electric outlet. There have been many attempts to provide a satisfactory hand reel for electrical extension cord. The reel should be lightweight and inexpensive, but rugid enough in design to withstand rough treatment.
A standard cord reel employs a spool-like body disposed between a pair of annular plates or hubs. The spool rotates on an axle. The interior end of an extension cord wound about the spool is connected with an electrical outlet receptacle formed at one end of the spool and rotatable with the reel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,805,290 issued to R. J. Wentsel discloses a reel having a hollow spool with an endplate at one end having a handle for holding the reel and an electrical receptacle in an endplate at the other end of the spool. Another handle is mounted from the hub at the same other end of the spool for rotating the reel about the axis of the stationary handle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,977 issued to V. R. Crabb describes a reel having an elongate bar handle extending through a hollow spool and extending outward from one side of the spool for holding the reel. Mounted on the hub at the other end of the spool from the outward extension of the stationary handle is a handle to rotate the reel about the bar handle axis and an electrical receptacle having plural appliance recesses.
The use of a stationary handle coaxial with the spool requires an operator to balance the weight of the reel at a distance from its center of gravity in an awkward fashion. This arrangement is especially difficult to manage when heavy cord or long lengths of cord are to be wound upon the reel. The extended protrument of the stationary handle does not make for compact storage of the reel. Fabrication of such reels may be difficult and relatively expensive due to the many non-symmetrical reel pieces.